Over recent years, as methods in which a subject is irradiated with radiation and radiation having been passed through the subject is detected to obtain radiological images, digital-type radiological image detection devices are being used. Such radiological image detection devices include so-called FPDs (Flat Panel Detectors).
As one example of the FPDs, there is known a detector in which on a substrate, a plurality of detection elements are two-dimensionally arranged; a phosphor (a scintillator) is irradiated with radiation having been passed through a subject; visible light emitted based on the amount of irradiated radiation is converted into a charge to be accumulated in a photoelectric conversion element; and then the charge having been accumulated in the photoelectric conversion element is read out to obtain a radiological image. Such an FPD features immediacy in which immediately after image capturing, a radiological image is obtained.
A cassette (a cassette-type FPD) is carried to a specified location to be used for image capturing of a radiological image. However, when the cassette is dropped by mistake in the middle of being carried to the specified location or struck against another object, a sudden impact is applied to the cassette in some cases. If no countermeasures are taken against this impact, the cassette may break down.
Therefor, techniques, in which the impact resistance of a cassette is taken into consideration, have been proposed. In the technique described in Patent Document 1, corner sections of an X-ray detector (hereinafter, referred to as “a cassette”) are provided with caps formed of an impact resistant energy absorbing material such as nylon or polyethylene. In cases in which caps are provided for corner sections of a cassette, even when a sudden impact is applied to the corner sections of the cassette, the impact is absorbed by the caps and thereby the cassette can be prevented from breaking down.